<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Match by Jus_ad_bellum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068619">Post-Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum'>Jus_ad_bellum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西汉姆3-2切尔西赛后，或许是hurt/comfort</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mason Mount/Declan Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱斯像一只尽职尽责的牧羊犬，紧紧地守护着管辖权范围内唯一的羔羊。</p><p>他的左手抓住芒特的肩膀，右手按在腰间，半搂半抱，把人圈在自己怀里。新球衣的手感和上一件不大相同，但汗水透过布料浸湿掌心的触觉与从前无异，至于芒特肩骨的棱角和腰臀的弧线，他像熟悉自己的身体一样了然于胸。陆续离场的西汉姆球员和教练照例过来打招呼，他们自家的队长正忙着罗织甜言蜜语。切尔西的年轻中场挣扎了两下，只腾得出一只手作礼节性回应。</p><p>羔羊并不安分，焦躁地想要离开这块草地。从公布首发名单到吹响终场哨，不快以各种方式累积。</p><p>莱斯轻轻地拍打了一下他的屁股，“别乱动，Mace。”咬字比动作更轻，带着温柔的笑意。但芒特扭过身，迈开步子，什么都没说，穿过伦敦碗该死的泡泡们快步走进球员通道。</p><p> </p><p>他没有回到更衣室。</p><p> </p><p>他在完全陌生的房间里，被按在废弃的医疗椅上，承受一场粗暴的性。</p><p>没有扩张，随便润滑了几下，直接进入。毫无心理准备也毫无生理准备，括约肌被强行扯开，因为紧张再次收紧，又再次被更猛烈地拉扯。</p><p>他疼得大口喘气，想要尖叫，又出于对陌生环境的惶恐不敢发出一点声音。老旧的皮革面料经历了足够的年头已经失去了纹理平滑得如同一张纸，然而侧脸和前胸被摩擦的时候还是有挫伤的钝痛。</p><p>他的后脖颈被牢牢地按在那，以足够折断脊椎骨的力度；一条大腿被抬起，嵌入皮肉的指尖像制作标本的刑具。</p><p> </p><p>他在恍惚中已经搞不清刚刚发生了什么——他走进球员通道的下一秒，有人扯住他的手臂，绕开两间更衣室的大门。在第一声质疑和愤怒脱口之前，他被推进储物室一样的房间。虽然自己才是勉强年长一点的那个，但他在力量上不敌对方，这么多年来一贯如此。</p><p> </p><p>他花了很长时间才捕捉到呼吸节奏，已经顾不得口水在椅子上流成一片。</p><p>太疼了，实在是太疼了。他勉强活动一下腰部肌肉想迫使自己放松。</p><p>有人揪住了他的头发，把他像咬住吊钩的鱼那样拉扯起来，“Mace，我说过了，别乱动。”</p><p>声音还是夹杂温柔和笑意，但紧接着是更强烈地冲撞，每一下都退出去，又重新回到身体里。连呼痛的余地都没有。</p><p> </p><p>房间外面传来说话声。</p><p>他的身体一下子僵住了。</p><p>他无法分辨出声音的方向，可能在门外，可能是一墙之隔，甚至可能来自头顶。说话的人很多，英语、法语、西语还有尖叫和放声大笑。</p><p>有人问怎么找不见Dec。</p><p>另有人回答人家男朋友许久未见哪有功夫搭理你。</p><p>随后是几个无伤大雅的黄色笑话和渐行渐远的脚步。</p><p>他为自己咬紧下唇不出声而庆幸，又为随时可能推开的门而颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>他大概是分神了。</p><p>而注意力不集中就要受到惩罚。</p><p>打在屁股上的那一巴掌毫不留情，清脆、响亮、完全没有保留力度。如果外面的人稍微侧耳，大概可以听得很清楚。</p><p>他不受控地发出了呜咽。</p><p>刚刚似乎才找到快感的性交被中止，紧接着是另一侧屁股上的巴掌。</p><p>在大片火辣而尖锐的刺痛下，他可以想象自己通红的皮肤。但惩罚远没有停止，比手掌更坚硬的东西抽打上来，可能是储物间随便什么运动器具，也可能只是一片护腿板。</p><p>只三五下之后，他的臀瓣和大腿已经剧烈地发抖，他的喉咙泄露了细小的呻吟声，哭腔胜过喘息。鞭打是随机的。可能迅速地几下，也可能在几十秒钟之后突然降临。</p><p>莱斯没有说话，但沉默比一切语言都令人恐惧。</p><p>他已经没有办法控制自己，呜咽发展成抽泣，肉体上的疼痛，比赛的疼痛，隔离期的思念，高压线一样紧绷的神经，他没完没了胡思乱想。眼泪像伦敦的阵雨一样无休无止，但他还在努力克制着蝴蝶骨抖动的频率。</p><p>同时，他意识到自己硬了。</p><p> </p><p>他像个被熊孩子摆弄的玩具小人那样翻了一个面，然后两条腿被抬起。受压迫一侧的视网膜还不能适用铺天盖地的光线，眼前不断浮现奇怪的图样。</p><p>他的余光瞥见自己的阴茎，本能驱使下，他想安抚自己的欲望。但尚未伸出去的手指已经被擒获。他的两只手腕被紧紧攥住，随即双臂被举过头顶，细细密密的刺痛从掌心传递到指尖引发不可控的战栗。</p><p>他想说点什么，但只是张了张嘴。茫然地看着莱斯迅速地扯下队长袖标，把那一小段松紧带变成自己手腕间的束带。</p><p>只要稍微动一下就能挣扎出来。但芒特已经没有动一下的力气了。</p><p>与此同时，莱斯又开始在自己身体里进进出出。无所谓是否找到了刺激点，但足够深入也足够用力。</p><p> </p><p>中场休息之后，身体的敏感度似乎更脆弱，甚至掐在髋骨的手都能成为快感的导火索。</p><p>一只手离开了他的腰际，向上摸索。他忍不住挺起胸想寻求一些安慰，只感受到指尖潦草的动作。</p><p>手指继续向上，在锁骨停留了片刻，然后是颈动脉，喉结。最后那只手以虎口握住了他的脖颈。</p><p>他轻轻咳嗽了一下。</p><p>那只手的力度开始缓慢地收紧，收紧，再收紧，再收紧。</p><p>他的血管猛烈跳动，然后是轻微的眩晕，眼前浮现了新的图样，更奇怪也更美好。他已经不记得比人工草皮更整齐的球场，一切都像德比郡郊外的荒野，疯子一般生长。他不知道自己的眼泪还在源源不断地流淌下来，身体是剧烈运动之后的红色，他的腿已经不自觉地搭在莱斯的腰上，企图索求更多。他尝起来不会再齿缝中留下轻微却持久的酸涩感，只剩下转瞬即逝的甜腻。</p><p> </p><p>那只手松开了。</p><p>他在无意识中经历了高潮。</p><p> </p><p>莱斯从他的身体里退出来，白色的精液流到通红的大腿根，像鲜奶油和成熟的水蜜桃。西汉姆的小队长提上裤子，随便找了个地方坐下，抱起芒特让他面对面跨坐在自己的大腿上。</p><p>两队球员早已经离开，走廊里什么动静都没有。赛后的球场如同干涸的易拉罐，能捏出金属发抖的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“你好受一点了吗？”莱斯的额头抵着芒特的额头，互相传导已经过剩的热量，汗水打湿的头发乱七八糟地黏在一起，他用哄婴儿睡觉的手法抚摸芒特的后背，虽然他并不知道如何哄婴儿睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>粗暴的性爱确实具有某种奇怪的治愈功效。</p><p>芒特闭上眼睛，只能看见漆黑一片，没有停不下来的起跑触球慢镜头，也没有缺少自己姓氏的首发名单，没有球鞋，没有备用球鞋，没有星象图一样的定位球阵型图，没有足弓和小腿肌肉的弧线，什么都没有。</p><p>这是一个比赛结束后的夜晚。</p><p>这是一个夜晚。</p><p>于是他用力吸了吸鼻子，很认真地点点头。他的睫毛湿漉漉的，事实上，他的一切都湿漉漉的。他看上去无比糟糕也无比的好。</p><p> </p><p>莱斯长舒一口气，很用力地抱紧他，在听到轻哼的时候赶快放开手。</p><p>“我再也不要做大坏蛋了！”他用拇指指腹擦擦芒特的脸，从眼角到嘴角，又皱着眉头仔细检查被自己掐红的脖颈、手腕和大腿，“你一哭我都要跟着哭了。”</p><p>芒特哽咽了一声，但也小小地微笑了一下。</p><p>他们相互凑近，像从未坠入过爱河的青少年也像初次狩猎的小兽，无比耐心地试探对方，然后分享了一个安静而漫长的吻。</p><p>“我们去洗澡吧，”他在芒特的舌尖说，“然后开车回家，我有很多很多小熊软糖。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>赛后搂搂抱抱如图所示（太那个了，实在是太那个了）：<br/>https://www.imago-images.de/sp/0047495683</p><p>很多Bug：<br/>兰帕德赛后都会训话，发现亲儿子丢了估计能拆了伦敦碗<br/>切尔西踢完客场是一定要所有人一起坐大巴车回斯坦福桥然后再各自回家，所以根本没有机会发生被主队球员拐走这种事情。<br/>事儿逼如我其实不能接受同人文里存在这种问题，但切尔西都输给西汉姆两次了！两次！我还不能XJB写一次吗（）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>